


Presents

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Breakfast in Bed, F/F, Morning Sex, Spooning, Waking Up, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: It is Umi’s birthday and Eli wants the day to be as special for her as possible.Set a few years after the main series, the two are living together and both work jobs most of the time.





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> I was not expecting to get this out on time, 24 hours ago, this fic was on 600ish words, 2 train journeys allowed me to get most of it done however and this means I can actually release a Birthday Fic as it ticks over to the actual day in my time zone.
> 
> Thanks to @my-idol-you-chan (tumblr) for proof reading!

A kiss being planted on her forehead rouses the bluenette from her slumber. Her eyes slowly opening to reveal the familiar golden hair of her lover. She blinks a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the bright morning light that was filling the room. A small yawn escapes her lips, and she finally pushes herself up a little into a seating position. “E-Eli…”

“Happy birthday Umi.” She presses another kiss to the sleepy girl’s forehead. “I have some breakfast here if you want it.” A tray lay on the bedside table, on top of it lay a traditional breakfast with some steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish and an assortment of side dishes.

Umi rubs the sleep from her eyes. “Thank you, Eli…” She leans forward and presses a kiss to Eli’s lips. “I couldn’t ask for a better girlfriend.” She picks the tray up carefully, not wanting to spoil her breakfast and slowly starts to dig in.

“I will be right back,” Eli says as she, before Umi can say something to keep her there, stands up and walks out the door.

Umi looks after her curiously. “O-Okay…” Slowly she turns back to her food and continues to eat away at it.

Before long, footsteps can be heard returning. Eli steps through the door holding an envelope. “Here, this is for you.”

Umi reaches out to take it. “You really didn’t have to Eli…” She opens the envelope to see a small rectangular piece of paper. She takes the paper out to look at it. It is then she realizes that it is a ticket. “Use of an archery range for a… day… Eli!”

A smile lights Eli’s face up as she sees Umi’s reaction. “I know you haven’t really had any time to do it since you left college.” She watches Umi’s eyes dart from the paper to her. “I wanted you to have the chance to go again.”

Umi opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. She lifts the tray off her, reaches up and pulls Eli on top of her and into a kiss.

As the kiss goes on, she wraps her arms around the blonde’s neck, pulling her slightly closer as Eli parts her lips with her tongue, meeting Umi’s and starting the familiar dance.

Eli adjusts her legs better so that she is resting either side of the girl below her. Her arms traveling to Umi’s sides and lifting her pajama top up a little to allow her hands to touch the warm skin of her hips.

As the kiss breaks apart the two find themselves locking eyes. “Maybe it might have to wait a little bit though,” Umi says as she slides her hand round to cup Eli’s cheeks.

“Someone’s eager,” Eli smirks, leaning back to kiss Umi again. Her hands slide up to the girl’s top, slowly undoing the buttons one by one.

Once the buttons are undone, Umi sits up, the two not stopping their make-out session as she shrugs the shirt from her shoulders, leaving her chest completely bare. In this maneuver, Eli’s leg knocks the tray a little, making the kiss break apart as the two look at it.

“We should probably move that…” Eli lets out a chuckle as she says this. She picks the tray up and places it back on the bedside table. She looks back at the girl below her. “Now… Where were we?” She leans down and lets their lips connect once again.

This time it is Umi’s turn to undress her girlfriend. She slides her fingers down to the hem of Eli’s top and lifts it up and over her chest, pausing when she can’t get it any higher. Eli sits up to allow her top to be slid over her head and be tossed to the side somewhere.

As she leans back down, her hand palms Umi’s right breast, starting to massage it as their tongues start to intermingle once more. Eli starts to let her fingers tease Umi’s nipple, brushing it with her thumb or teasing it between two of her fingers.

Umi lets a moan escape into the mouth of her lover as she arches her back a little. Her hands make their way to Eli’s pajama shorts which she starts to work down the long legs of the blonde. “E-Eli…” The girl’s name escapes her lips as their kiss breaks apart.

Hearing her name, Eli opens her eyes and stares into her lover’s eyes. She leans down and starts to trail kisses down Umi’s neck and onto her chest, capturing her nipple into her mouth once she reaches it. Her hands slide down the bluenette’s sides and she hooks her hands around the waistband of the girl’s pajama shorts.

Umi lets out a short moan as she feels Eli’s tongue start to flick against the sensitive part of her chest. She lifts her hips up off the bed to allow Eli to slide her shorts down and off her legs, sitting up as she does. Both girls are now left in just their panties.

Eli’s fingers gently brush a light trail from Umi’s feet to her hips, before they return, sliding down her last remaining item of clothing off her body.

Eli can’t help but take a second to admire the figure laying below her. Taking in every curve that she has come to know well. She leans down and places a kiss on the inside of Umi’s thigh, then again on the other one. Her lips alternate each leg, slowly making their way to the core that lies between them.

When she reaches it, Eli places a kiss against the small bundle of nerves that almost calls to her as Umi shifts around slightly, turning her head into the pillow. As she pulls away from the kiss, Eli looks up at the girl and her lips curl into a smile. She stays there for a few seconds before she leans back in, pressing her tongue against the spot she just kissed.

As soon as Eli’s tongue starts its work, Umi begins to let out a few short moans and gasps, muffling them as best as she can with the pillow. “E-Eli…” The name slips past her lips, acting as a cue for the blonde to slide her finger past Umi’s lower lips.

This sets Umi into an overdrive, she is unable to muffle her moans any longer as a second finger slips inside her and the two fingers curl to brush against her sensitive spot. “E-Eli! F-Faster…”

Eli happily obliges, her fingers sliding in and out of her lover faster and faster with each thrust and her tongue continues working away at Umi’s clit.

The bluenette’s moans start to increase in speed and intensity as she feels a sensation build up inside her. “I-I’m... g-going to… AAAAAHHHH!” A loud moan interrupts her speech as she gets pushed over the edge, her body falling limp against the bed.

Eli slowly pushes herself up, taking the fingers that were just inside her lover and sucking the juices from them. She lies down next to Umi as the bluenette turns to face her. “I… l-love… you…” Umi’s voice is dreary as she says this, her eyelids slowly closing as she manages to turn and face the other way, inviting Eli to join her. The invitation is taken by the blonde as she shuffles forward to match the position of her lover. She wraps her arms around Umi and pulls them together. She feels her own eyes get a little heavy as the two girls drift off into the land of dreams.

\--------------------------

Eli’s eyelids are the first to drift apart. She shuffles backward, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty. He can’t help but watch her for a little while, looking at how her deep breathing rustles her hair a little.

She presses a small kiss into the back of the girl’s head before standing up. She pulls the nearest top over her head, which happens to be one of Umi’s, picks the tray up and heads out of the bedroom. When she reaches the kitchen, she looks at the time and sees that it is almost 4 pm. “I guess I should reschedule that…” She picks up the phone and starts dialing the number of the archery range.

After a short conversation, she hangs up, nodding her head as she looks around the room. “I guess I should make a backup plan.” Her lips curl into a smile as she thinks of how they could spend the evening.

\--------------------------

Umi sits up in bed, stretching as she lets out a yawn. She rubs the sleep from her eyes before taking a second to look around the room. “E-Eli?” She reclaims her panties from the floor and pulls them on. “I guess she woke up first…”

She makes her way over to the closet and takes a shirt out, she slips it over her head and takes a deep breath while stretching her arms towards the ceiling. “That must’ve been a long nap… what time is it?”

She glances over at the clock on the bedside table. “Huh!” The display was showing 5:47 pm. She stumbles over to the doorway and makes her way out of the bedroom. “Eli?”

She enters the main room of their apartment. Her eyes are immediately drawn to their dining table, which has a bottle of wine and a pair of glasses laid out on it, either side of the 3 items was 2 candles that had been lit. It was then that she noticed how dimly lit the room was, the main lights were off and the only illumination in the room came from the candles on the table and a lamp in the opposite corner.

As she looks around the room, a familiar blonde figure steps through from the kitchen area. “Good evening sleepyhead.”

“Eli! Why did you let me sleep so long didn’t we have to g-” Eli walks over to her as she is speaking and places a finger to Umi’s lips.

“Everything has been taken care of.” Eli leans forward and replaces her finger with her lips. “I rescheduled your day.” She brings a hand up to cup Umi’s cheek, her thumb brushing against the soft skin. “Now, sit back and relax, this is your day to enjoy.” She pulls Umi back into a kiss, reassuring her that everything will be okay.

When it breaks apart, Umi lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Eli.” She takes a deep breath. “You’re wearing one of my shirts again.”

“And?” Eli smirks at her lover, looking down at her top. “I thought you liked it when I do.”

“Who says I don’t?” Umi smiles, pressing her head into the crook of Eli’s neck, taking in her scent. “Even if your chest stretches them a little.” She reaches up and squeezes one of the elder girl’s breasts as she says this.

“U-Umi!” Eli says playfully. She closes her eyes and just enjoys the closeness of their bodies. “May I interest you in a drink?”

“Well, as we have no other commitments…” Umi pulls back, planting a brief kiss on the blonde’s lips as she goes. “That would be lovely…”

Eli goes over to the table and pours the two of them a glass each. “Here you go.” She passes Umi her drink. “A toast to the birthday girl!” After a clink of glasses, they both take a sip.

“So… any more surprises?” Umi has a grin on her face as she says this, her eyes staring at her girlfriend.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise.” She takes a sip of her drink before leaning over and brings her lips to Umi’s ear. “But it might involve you to get out of those clothes again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I have loved this ship for so long so I am glad I finally got to write it. I love the dynamic between these two and they are my 2 favourite Muse girls so it is definitely my OTP for Muse. Let me know if there is anything I can improve on.


End file.
